After the Dawn
by Copper's Mama
Summary: a Seth/Kate fic. follow's seth's thoughts through the movie, and a different ending. please R&R!


_..._

_A Seth/Kate fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own From Dusk Till Dawn. _

_..._

_A/N: Watched this movie last night, decided to do the same thing I did with my Skulls 3 fic. Follows along with the story, but the ending is different. _

_Effing loved George Clooney in this movie. Loved his tattoo ... yum. _

_Anywhoo ... a fair bit of F words in this fic, but I think I'll leave it rated T for now ... _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

................................................................................................................................................................................

He had noticed she was attractive when he'd first laid eyes on her at the motel room, but he didn't really realize how ... perfect she was until she saved his ass, not too shy about shimmying out of her pants and underwear to pretend se was "on the toilet" when the border patrol came on-board to search for stow-aways.

When she tried to pass on her drink, telling him that she wasn't 21 yet, he thought it was the cutest but dirtiest thing he had ever seen.

When he asked her if she was ready for her second round, and she replied with, "Yes, I'll have another one, thank you," he nearly laughed out loud. First, because of the look on her father's face, and second, because she was his hostage, and buzzed from what he assumed was her first alcoholic drink, she was beyond polite.

Like when he'd knocked Richie out in the bathroom to shut him up, she thanked him.

... He didn't like the way Richie looked at her. Mostly because of what he'd done with their last hostage, but something else, something different in his gut set off warning bells in his head.

He slammed his second shot of whiskey, pounding the glass on the table a few extra times.

He'd just have to keep Richie away from her until Carlos arrived, and then she'd be safe and sound, with them long gone.

After the snake-chick-thing did her dance and the guy they knocked out at the entrace came back, all hell broke loose. Literally.

_I mean, what the hell? Even after ... I mean, my brother just died - twice - how can I still be thinking that it's nice of her to ask me if I'm okay? _

He replied with some sarcastic remark, voicing the first time that they were, in fact, dealing with vampires.

_I repeat, what the hell?_

He lashed out at Kate, stupidly thinking that maybe if he hadn't been so infatuated with her, he could have saved Richie, somehow. Her father tried to talk Seth down, Kate and the two gigantors staked some more vampires, and then they got to talking about what kills vampires.

He almost laughed when she ended the conversation about silver, and then slapped himself internally.

_You sick fuck, she's not even 21, and you just staked your damn brother. Stop picturing her in that fucking bikini! _

They lost two more as Sex-Machine turned, and Jacob got bitten. They hauled ass, finding a back room filled with stolen supplied, raiding the boxes for any possible weapons. He had to bite back a groan as he watched Kate cock the firing mechanism of the crossbow she'd found.

_Sexy as hell, but focus, Seth. Preacher-man father is bad enough, but you don't need vampire-daddy making you his first meal for ogling his daughter. _

Jacob made his kids promise to kill him once he changed, and if Seth hadn't been so numb at that point, it would have broken his heart to hear her cry.

The thing that Sex-Machine had become (something akin to a Hellhound) had him pinned, and was moments away from tearing out his throat, but then they both looked up at the sound of a whistle. Kate took aim with her weapon, and with more strength than he thought he had, Seth lifted the thing off him, giving her a clean shot.

Right between the eyes, enough for him to send its dead weight flying into the fire. She took another shot and it exploded, and if he hadn't been a little pre-occupied at the moment, he would have taken her, right then and there.

Her brother shot her now-vampire father, and she cried out, barely noticing the bloody wound on her younger sibling's neck.

All Seth could say was, "Fight now, cry later."

It was callous, but true.

The boy was being devoured by several other monsters from hell, and then it was just Seth and Kate, after she shot their meal.

They were surrounded, running out of bullets, and their only saving grace was that they couldn't seto into the sunlight, and beams of hope were streaming through the many holes in the beat-down establishment.

She grabbed his arm, apparently thinking he meant to ditch her because she said, "Seth, don't leave me."

Crazy girl.

They fought off the ones they could, getting in a few subtle gropes as they spun around each other, until they were back-to-back once more, her hand wrapping around his arm like it was her only lifeline.

With the best of timing, Carlos arrived and they ran through the door he'd shot with way through. The "Titty-Twister" blew up as the vampires inside exploded, the sunlight clearly not agreeing with them, and the two were still alive. Somehow.

He negotiated down to 25 percent, and sent Kate to the RV to get the suitcases. He closed the deal with Carlos, gave him his payment and turned to Kate, but couldn't look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry." It was nowhere near good enough, but it was all he had.

She said she was sorry too, about Richie, and he gave her some of the money he and his brother had stolen.

As he went to get into his "new" car, she stopped him.

"Seth ... you need some company?"

He was sorely tempted to say yes, but who was he to drag her into his life? As much as he wanted her ...

"I may be a bastard, but I'm not a fucking bastard."

She smirked at that, and he got in his car, driving away. He stopped beside her father's RV, sighing. After a few second, he asked her, "Can you drive that thing?"

She looked between him and her previous home before nodding.

Seth sighed again, deeper. _Fuck it, I'm not that much of a nice guy. I _am_ a bastard, after all. _

"Follow me."

She smiling, pulling the keys out of her pocket and running towards her new life.

................................................................................................................................................................................

_The end. _

_So, what do you think? Like it, hate it? _

_I loved Cheech Marin's characters in this movie, too funny. If you've seen the movie before, I hope I didn't wreck it too much, and if you haven't, you definitely should. Great movie. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
